


Wedding Night

by missauburnleaf



Series: The Queen and her Consort [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Pregnancy, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: "Around midnight, Bilbo and Dís retired to their rooms, of course, not without being teased..."





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment in this series...  
> Actually, the first half was written weeks ago but I only got the inspiration to finish this today.

" _The more I live_  
_The more I know_  
_What's simple is true_  
_I love you_ "

(Jewel, _What's Simple Is True_ )

 

 

Around midnight, Bilbo and Dís retired to their rooms, of course, not without being teased by the members of the company or flat out insulted by some of Daín's followers.

Dís didn't care; she knew that Dwalin would avenge her, her best friend for years, almost like another big brother, though he had had a crush on her since their youth.

Sometimes, it was really a curse that there were so few female dwarves around.

Dís, however, noticed that those comments made her husband feel uncomfortable since those things were not addressed in his culture, as he had told her when they had started their relationship.

"Don't worry, let them talk, they are all too drunk to remember anything tomorrow... And I have a surprise for you once we are in the privacy of our rooms," she whispered into his ear, noticing how his already crimson cheeks even turned a darker shade of red, certainly thinking that she was hinting at something _dirty_ , yet all she wanted to do was to share with her husband the news about her pregnancy; against all odds, they had created a new life together, a new life that was now growing inside her belly, a new heir for the line of Durin...

Oh, how much she wished that Thorin and Fíli and Kíli were here, so that she could share the news with them as well...

Well, maybe if they _had_ been alive, this would have _never_ come to pass since Bilbo had been her _brother's_ lover, _not_ hers, and then she wouldn't have gotten pregnant again.

However, she would trade her new husband and this new baby in an instant for just one more day with her sons, Fíli and Kíli, and her brother, Thorin, to just hold them tight one more time, talk to them, laugh with them...

Maybe she shouldn't think like that. It wasn't fair with regard to her husband and their child.

"So, here we are, my dear husband, from now on, these rooms are officially yours as well - of course you will keep your old rooms so that you can have your privacy, you know, for studying your books and maps... or learning our language" she slightly teased him. while handing over a spare key to her rooms, encouraging him to use it.

Bilbo stared at her for a moment before opening the door for her, letting her in, following afterwards, then locking the door from the inside, almost appearing to be relieved.

"I have been a wedding _guest_ in the Shire on countless occasions, yet I would have never thought that being actually the _groom_ would be so exhausting!" he confessed, heavily leaning against the solid wooden door, made from oak and strenghtened with heavy metal bars.

Dís couldn't help but smile fondly at him. "Come here, then, husband, and let me help you to relax," she whispered seductively, extending her arms towards him.

Bilbo reciprocated the smile, following her invitation.

"Hi!" she said, once she was holding him close, pressing a gentle kiss on his lips, a kiss which soon turned more passionate.

"So, what is this surprise, Dís?" he asked while pressing soft kisses to her jawline and neck.

"Udress me, then I'll show you!" she answered, smiling smugly.

Her new husband didn't need to be told twice, carefully divesting her of her veil, opening the fastenings on the back of her dress in record speed, helping her to slip out of it so that she stood in front of him in only her shift and her bloomers.

Bilbo took a step back, studying her appearance. "Well?" he inquired alsmost impatiently, which made Dís chuckle.

"Do I look somehow different to you?" she wanted to know, squaring her shoulders in order to present her slightly enlarged breasts to him, placing her hands over her lower abdomen, hoping he would get the hint.

At first Bilbo seemed confused, frowning slightly while searching her eyes. "You are breathtakingly beautiful, as always, no, even more than usually, you are practically glowing..." he murmured.

Dís lifted an eyebrow while caressing her belly. "Glowing? Do you know what they say about females glowing? When they tend to glow?" she asked.

Bilbo smiled. "When they are really happy? I'm sorry, I've never been that interested in females before I met you, so I don't know," he admitted.

Dís sighed and rolled her eyes, then she took his hand into hers, putting it onto her lower belly.

"I'm with child," she simply stated, looking deeply into his eyes.

Bilbo turned rather pale.

"Child? You are with... a child? Whose? Is it mine? My child?" he stuttered.

Dís drew her eyebrows together. "Of course it's your child!" she hissed.

What was he implying? Dís had never cheated on her partners. Never!

Yes, it was true that she had had different lovers in the past, yet she had never been unfaithful, always ending a relationship before starting a new one.

But she couldn't be angry with Bilbo.

This creature looked so cute with his short, honey coloured curls, his button eyes and nose!

"Oh, Dís, that's great.That's... it's just wonderful! I'll be a father! Oh, Dís, you make me so happy!" he exclaimed, pressing his free hand over his mouth and looking at her with actual tears in his eyes.

And the 'Mad' Queen Under the Mountain, daughter of Ingrid, sister to Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, mother to Fíli and Kíli, couldn't help falling in love with the hobbit right then and there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think, guys?  
> Are there still some Dís/Bilbo Baggins shipper out there?


End file.
